Only You
by ZocoLP
Summary: Teemo, the Swift Scout, always has had feelings for his one and only light in life, Tristana. A feeling so strong that throughout the years that he has known her he has hid it from her. But... is it the same both ways? This is the tale of Teemo and Tristana's relationship, conflicts that occur, and emotions arising. (Teemo X Tristana).
1. Prologue: The Way We Met

**Here we go all! The Teemo X Tristana I've been talking about! I present to you all ~ Only You**

* * *

They say that the sun always represented her, and the moon represented him. Opposite in nature, but when they work together… beauty at its finest. No other force could stop them as they were perfect together. The love, the passion, the ferocity of both of them, their personalities lit the ways for others. However it was hidden for a long time, behind an unbreakable will. One of a soldier, who risked his life every day on the field for his city, and came back every day just to see her face. A spark always lit within him whenever he saw her, whenever he thought of her; he always knew that it was something special. When his battle on the field would grow stronger by the thought of her, when he would instantly become more cheerful when he saw her, it wasn't normal… or was it? He has never felt this feeling before, never ever in his life before… why? He hasn't looked up to anyone else in higher regard, has always filled his mind every little second of the day, has always looked at her with a different look, a caring look. This is when he knew… it was her…

… and Only Her.

His eyes flung open at the sound of steel banging against steel, armor clinking, and shots being fired off. From his lower bunk bed he could still feel the action whizzing past him. People were yelling all around him, battle cries coming from the left and right, the sound of flesh being torn apart by blades and blood spreading across the floor at a rapid pace. He did not have much time to prepare, for some reason he had not been awoken when the attack occurred. Quickly, he rolled off the bed, picking up his bag and taking out his signature weapon, his deadly blowdart with darts infused with poison meant to kill. He quickly snatched a bundle of darts, slipping one out from the string that bound them together and loaded his blowdart, the shimmer of the thick and purple poison still showing from yesterday when he coated it. His eyes darted across the area around him, not liking what he saw. His allies, they were falling all around him to the blade-wielding assassins, dressed in a shady black and masks not revealing their faces. Cuts and bruises spewed blood from all of his comrades, some lay on the floor, their furry heads lay with or without their bodies, eyes open. He looked over his right shoulder, the yordle that slept a bunk over was dueling an assassin, duel-wielding daggers and slashing at him like a madman. As fast as he was, he zoomed through the rows of bunk beds, coming out next to his ally. Without giving the assassin much time to react, he shot his blowdart at the enemy who, upon contact with the poisoned dart, staggered back and fell to the ground, body twitching from the poison. His ally looked dazed, but looked at him with a look of gratitude.

"Thank you Captain Teemo." He managed to say, heaving with every word.

"What's happening?" Teemo immediately asked, confused with the situation.

"The invaders… they attacked out of nowhere! Now their killing everyone!" He yelled out. "We're clearly outnumbered sir, more and more keep coming, and we don't know when reinforcements are arriving. Captain, this outpost is lost!" The concern in his eyes were unbelieveable. All of this happening within seconds of him just waking up? Now this entire outpost is practically gone!

"Did the comm room signal for reinforcements!?" Teemo asked frantically, looking around him making sure no one was sneaking up on them. There were still explosions coming from all around him.

"Yes, the comms got the message out, but now there's nowhere to -" The young yordle in front of him was cut off; instantly blood coughing from his mouth. Slowly, they both looked down, only to see a knife stabbed completely through his stomach. He coughed another spot of blood, falling on his knees.

Teemo looked behind the yordle, a breach in the wall behind them revealed the assassin that threw the knife who stood there, a wicked look in his eyes. Without hesitation, Teemo raised his blowgun and shot a dart right through his left eye, the assassin toppling over dead. Teemo looked down, the yordle was still on his knees hunching over his stomach. Frantically, Teemo kneeled down to help him. The hilt of the knife protruded clearly out of the yordle's backside.

"Hold still, and breathe!" Teemo said. The yordle looked at him with a confused look on his face before screaming from the sheer pain that occurred when Teemo began pulling the knife out of the yordle. He had to go slow to make sure he didn't accidentally hit anything vital, only longing the pain that the poor yordle had to endure. When the knife eventually did come out, blood now stained his shirt from the front and back. Surprisingly,the yordle wasn't dead. he was a strong one. Quickly, Teemo pulled out a bandage wrap from inside his bag and wrapped it around his body about five times, pulling the wound tight, trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

"Teemo, please! Leave me! I am of no use right now!" The yordle pleaded to leave him for dead.

"I never leave a soldier behind!" Was Teemo's response. With that, they had to go. More and more were the invaders pushing into the building. Without much thought, Teemo took the yordle by the legs and slung him over his shoulders, which probably didn't help with the bleeding but he needed some way to move him. Dashing straight, he went through the hole in the wall in front of them, appearing outside. Trees surrounded them as the outpost was located in the middle of a forest. So were small cliff sides though, raising the trees around him. Teemo jolted to the left, the only area that was free of combat for the moment. He approached one of the cliff sides, the wall of rock blocking their path any further. Slowly, Teemo slumped the yordle down on the wall, him grunting from the pain.

"Stay here, I'm going to -" Teemo began, but was cut off when the wounded yordle managed to quickly throw his hand behind him, taking out his sidearm pistol, and shooting a target behind Teemo. Teemo turned around to find a dead assassin on the ground a few yards away from them. The yordle shrieked out in pain from the action, letting the pistol fall from his hand onto the ground. Teemo looked around them, noticing more and more beginning to surround them.

"Got any more ammo in that thing soldier?" Teemo asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"None." Was his reply, pulling the trigger and hearing nothing come out of it.

"Well then we're in a predicament, aren't we?" Teemo mumbled as he pulled out his blowgun, preparing to strike the first one that jumped on them. They approached slowly, Teemo's eyes darting between the three that were in front of him, each of the holding a razor sharp dagger ready to slit open the throats to those that opposed them. Their eyes slimmed looking at the two, one helpless in need of aid, the other his protector. But even so, the protector could not protect from this. No, it was three on one, there's no way that he was going to get out of this alive.

Teemo's mouth opened, ready to yell out something, but nothing came out of his mouth. His mind was blank, clueless on what to do besides fight and die. He looked at his surroundings, the only things present were the grass that he was standing on, an unreachable ledge above them, and the assassins in front of him. He was pinned.

_*-crack-*_

Just then, Teemo's ear perked up. Swiftly turning around he looked up, noticing another assassin on the cliffside behind him. He held a single dagger in both of his hands, seconds away from pouncing. But his sights weren't set on him, they were set on the wounded yordle.

"NO!" Teemo yelled. Quickly, Teemo dived on top of the yordle, protecting him when the assassin from above jumped.

_*-BOOM-*_

Teemo's eyes were shut, bracing for impact when an explosion went off. This time the explosion didn't come from the outpost, but actually from past the cliffside. With a thump, something collided with the assassin as soon as he jumped, sending him flying across and into the outpost as the other assassin's watched in awe. Whatever collided with him, it had enough power to send the assassin to collide with the outpost building with ease, cracking the wall with its impact. The assassin's looked back up, noticing the figure, or figures, that caused it. The one standing in the center of the cliff jumped down, landing directly in front of Teemo and the wounded yordle.

Teemo opened his eyes at the sound of someone landing in front of him. He turned around to find his savior, but what he saw was much more than that. A woman yordle, about his age and size. She had short and white hair that flowed gracefully in the air around them, goggles strapped around her head kept her hair in place. From the back Teemo could see what she was wearing. Her body was scattered with bits and pieces of steel armor, the most prevalent would be her giant steel gauntlets. A faded, blue coat surrounded her upper body while she wore black pants to cover her lower half. The most apparent thing about her was what she was wielding… a rocket launcher that was a little bit if not as big as her!

"Are you ok boys?" Was the first thing she asked, her voice stern. Teemo and his comrade were speechless, left in awe by her presence. She looked back, noticing both of them staring and smirked.

"I see you are." She said, raising her hand. Just them more sounds came from above Teemo. He looked up, seeing more bodies above him. About twenty of them, all wearing armor and are armed, ready for battle.

"Engage on them. I'll take care of them." She said, lowering her hand in a chop arc. The crowd above them dispersed, each one heading off towards a different part of the battlefield. About ten of them jumped down before Teemo and moved forward, disposing of the three assassins quickly. The woman didn't move from where she was, instead she turned around to face the two. Teemo looked upon her in awe. Something about her caught his eyes, whether it was her hair or her turquoise eyes. Whatever it was, Teemo quickly jumped to his feet, brushing off the dirt on him. She approached them, a light smile across her face when she noticed how Teemo looked at her.

"What can I say? We know how to make an entrance." The woman said, a light chuckle coming out of her and Teemo's mouth.

"You saved us. Thank you." Teemo said, holding out his hand. The woman kindly shook it.

"That's our job." She said, looking past Teemo now. "But right now, we have bigger problems." Teemo turned, noticing the yordle. He was breathing frantically now, something was getting to him. Whether it be the bleeding or something else, he was practically dying.

"Medic!" The woman called out. Almost instantly did one appear in front of him. The medic examined the yordle at first, noticing that the bandage that Teemo had set did not work very well, blood seeped across his light blue fur on both sides.

"I have to take him. We cannot treat him here!" The medic said.

"Go on." The female yordle said. With that the medic picked up the yordle, moving slowly with his weight. Teemo stopped them for a brief second, putting his hand onto the wounded yordle's shoulder and looked into his yellow eyes.

"Stay strong soldier, you did great today." Teemo said with a warm smile. The yordle gave as good as a smile as he could before seeming to pass out from what he was going through, his white hair draping over his eyes as they shut. The medic was off, bringing him to wherever he was going. Teemo turned back, the female yordle still looking at him.

"You're a good man, you saved his life today and you should be proud of that." She said, Teemo giving a nod back. Then a slick smile traced his lips. "Although I didn't think your rank would reflect how adorable you are in person." She said, laughing at that last part. Teemo looked at her confused which only made her laugh more.

"I believe you know who I am already then?" Teemo asked.

"Of course, you have built up a reputation sir that revolves around the whole city, I don't think many people don't know about you. Also stop trying to act formal, we're in the middle of nowhere, not a strategy conference." She said, this time she held her hand out. Teemo shook her hand, looking into her eyes.

"It's good to finally see you in person Captain Teemo. I've been wanting to for a while." She said with a smile on her face.

"It's good to meet you…" Teemo trailed off, wanting her to fill the sentence.

"Ahh yes, my name is -" She began, however cut off when another yell came. They turned their heads and looked across the field, the assassins were making a run for it. A woman stood atop the cliffside, motioning them with her hand to fall back. She looked different from the others, probably the one that lead the attack. She held two daggers of a different kind in her hand, her stomach showed, and long red hair flowed down her back.

"Retreat! We're now outnumbered!" She yelled once more before disappearing into the cliffside behind her. The two yordles stood there, staring at the place where she just was in disgust.

"Damn bastards…" Tristana said, turning her head away in frustration.

"They killed a lot of good people today. I can promise you that one day, they will all die and suffer like they did to the people here today." Teemo said ominously, turning back to her, a shocked looked on her face.

"I never took you to be the pessimistic one." She said, walking up to him and putting her hands on his shoulders. "But I'm glad we have the same hate for them."

"I don't like feeling it, but I can't help it. It's not something I'm proud of." Teemo said, hanging his head down in shame. It was like that for a while before he felt his head be pushed up by her hand, making them look at each other.

"We will get them back for this, I promise." She said, making a smile appear on Teemo's face again. "I think I can take a liking for you Captain Teemo."

"I can too, even though I still don't know what your name is." Teemo said. She looked at him again, chuckling when he raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Tristana."

* * *

**Now this might be odd to some of you, starting a romance fanfic like this. I have something in my mind that I'm not too sure if it will play out, but I can tell you all right now, be prepared for a ride! I like action in all of my fanfics, without a conflict it wouldn't be interesting would it? Anyways guys, hope you all enjoy, I will see you later!**

**P.S: I like making my prologues kind of, I wouldn't say summary, but somewhere along those lines to the rest of the story. Read it carefully, see if you can pick out who's who for the people I didn't name. One of them should be obvious ;). **


	2. Ch 1: Reminisce With You So Close

**Hey all, welcome to Chapter 1 of Only You! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_5 years later_

_*-tick tock-tick tock-*_

The minute hand was almost at the twelve, the second-hand ticking ever so slowly, the sound that it was making always as annoying and repetitive as the last. The clock hung steadily on the wall, surrounded by intricate paintings of miscellaneous objects, enough to give the house some livelihood. Faded green walls outlined the living room apart from the door leading outside and the arch leading into the kitchen. It was a small room, the only things stationed on the floor were a few bookcases and shelves across the walls and a coffee table placed cleanly in the middle of two recliners on both sides of the couch. An old-fashioned television sat in the television stand in front of the coffee table, the couch pointed directly towards it while the recliners were angled in toward the table. Right now, the only thing on the television was static.

Teemo wasn't exactly fond of how this was going so far. Him, Tristana, and Rumble were over to… reminisce in an event that happened five years ago. It was its anniversary, except it wasn't full of fun parties and games. Instead that was replaced by still air and tension in the room, making everything awkward for them all. The only noise was Rumble tapping his foot against the leg of the coffee table in a rhythmical pattern. Teemo looked at Rumble a few times in this awkward period. His amber eyes looking aimlessly around the area in front of him, sometimes landing on Teemo. His blue fur complimented his apparel pretty well, him wearing a light blue shirt that blends in with his fur and black jeans. His mohawk was spiked well, but could see the glint of sweat about trickle down his fur, as the situation only heightened the heat in the room. Rumble was obviously uncomfortable about this situation, which wasn't new for him. Whenever something seemed awkward he didn't know how to take control of the situation. He knew, he has known Rumble for a good while, and ever since they met they've basically been brothers. Rumble's abilities didn't come in his strength but his intelligence. He was one of the most creative people in all of Bandle City. Next to Heimerdinger, whom Rumble doesn't like talking about, he can make very complex mechanisms with only the simplest of machinery. The more and more they waited, the longer and longer it lasted, this sense of being uncomfortable. Especially for Rumble, who was, by now, fidgeting with the smallest of objects. He could tell why Rumble was nervous though. It wasn't just this awkwardness. It was Tristana.

Rumble has a giant crush on Tristana.

Teemo was the only person Rumble has ever told this to, and he has known for a while. Rumble and Tristana have known each other as long as Teemo has known Tristana, and together they've been the perfect group of friends. Every day they would hang out if they didn't have business to attend to, and just overall have a great time together. And then one day, when Tristana was gone and Teemo and Rumble were left to themselves to converse, he confessed. Straight up confessed to Teemo, but he could tell he was nervous about it. When he was about to tell him, he stuttered a lot, trying to find the right words. Then he took a deep breath, calmed himself, and laid it flat out. "I have a giant crush on Tristana." Were his exact words. When he first heard it he was slightly shocked, but not something out of the realm for Rumble to confess to. He wasn't too surprised that Rumble had a crush on her. It was just… there were no words to describe how Teemo felt. Why? Why did he remember all the detailed stuff about Rumble confessing to him that he liked Tristana?

It was because he liked her too. Teemo has a giant crush on Tristana.

Competition.

Rumble didn't know it quite yet because he knew that if he told Rumble that he also liked Tristana… the results would be unpredictable. He would either be cool with it, maybe taking a second to breathe and talk to him about it, or punch his stomach in, as his temper was relatively short. He didn't know, and this was why he was afraid to tell him about it. Teemo leaned his head over, looking at Tristana who was casually leaning back on the couch, her right leg crossed over her left and shaking it impatiently as they were waiting for this broadcast to start. Her blue eyes were looking at the blank television screen as she was biting her lower lip, a bit anxious actually. Her good friend and ambassador of Bandle City, Poppy, was supposed to be the one broadcasting this today marking this very day as tragic. But Teemo could feel it just by looking at her… he wanted her. So badly. The temptation was there, to go and sit next to her on the loveseat, as there was a space right next to her for one more person. But he couldn't muster up the courage. He could feel his soul there, he imagined it there, next to her, but his body wasn't. Her short and white hair, he found it so attractive. Her face was beautiful, her body enclosed by a white tank-top and blue shorts. The urge was… so… strong.

"When is this thing supposed to start?" Rumble asked, finally breaking the silence and snapping Teemo out of his thoughts. He shook his head and let the thoughts fly out, immediately picking up on the ticking sound from the clock again.

"It was supposed to start five minutes ago." Tristana said, a bit worried. Teemo looked back over to the clock. The minute hand was now five minutes past twelve, the time the broadcast was supposed to start. "I'm a bit worried for her." She said.

"How come?" Teemo asked. Tristana looked over to him.

"Do you know what happened to her sister?" She asked, her eyes showing worry.

"No…" Teemo said slowly. Tristana sighed.

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you… but her sister -" Tristana began but was interrupted by the sound of static coming from the television. All of them looked over to see that the screen was freaking out. A moment later, the static was gone, and the screen was clear. On the other side was a desk, and sitting behind the desk, hands crossed on the table, was Poppy. Her eyes seemed a bit bloodshot.

"Oh no…" Tristana muttered for her friend. Through the T.V, Poppy took a deep breath, let out a loud sigh, and began.

"Hello everyone… every guy and girl of Bandle City." Poppy started, seeming at a loss for words. "I, as you all well know, am Poppy, ambassador of Bandle City to Demacia, and caretaker for all of your well beings. Today we will be remembering a… *gulp* … tragic event that happened exactly five years ago. … On June 18th, at exactly 2:07PM… Outpost C radioed in that they were under attack. By who was unknown before the radio operator was cut off. Urgently we sent reinforcements as fast as we could… but it was too late." Poppy said, stuttering on some of the words and hesitating to say them.

"Thirty-seven good men and women died that day." She said. Thirty-seven… that was a large number. Poppy looked down from the camera, her face becoming tense as she did. Her hand balled into a fist while the other lay limp on the desk. When she looked back up, a tear slipped from her left eye. "One of them… was my sister…" She choked on her words at this point. "She was on the other side of the radio when she called for help… sh-she…" Poppy put her fist between her eyes, trying to stop her inevitable crying. "She was a great sister. One that I could always look up to… one that had so much to live for… but her and thirty-six other brave yordles died that day to the hands of assassins!" She said angrily, slamming her fist down on the desk. Her body was shaking at this point. During her brief moment of pause, Teemo looked over at Tristana. She was obviously worried for her friend, her hand covering her mouth as she leaned her elbow on the couch's arm. Teemo looked back.

"To honor our fallen, I will read off the names of the ones who fought valiantly and died with honor that day. If you hear a name that you recognized… don't feel ashamed to reminisce in them." With that, she began to read names off a list. With every name, her voice became slightly more solid to get the names across. Some of the names Teemo recognized as his friend, now becoming more and more aware of how tragic that day was. He even held a tear at one of his friend's names, one that he would always talk to at the outpost besides other commanders. But as Poppy's voice became more and more sturdy at reading the names, she broke down on one. "... Rhea…" She said, her voice completely breaking as that was the name of her sister. And as tragic as that was, that was the last name on the list. She looked back up to the camera, trying her best to put on a fake smile.

"On another note," She began. "We would also like to honor the survivors of that day." She said as she brought up another list. She looked at the list, raising an eyebrow at something on that list. She shook her head though as she began reading the names of those who survived off of the list. It was definitely much shorter than the other list, only about ten other names being read before she got to the end of the list. "We would also like to honor Captain Teemo of the Guard, only the most Swift Scout in all of Valoran, for witnessing the fate of all others that day." She said, giving a faint chuckle and smile at reading his title. "He was there to see the tragedy, and also saved a lone yordle who was gravely wounded that day, his name being… well… I can't seem to know, his name is blurred off this list for some odd reason." She said, turning the paper to see if it would help. Odd. He wondered why his name was blurred off, as he couldn't remember his name either. "I would also like to personally commemorate the soldiers who saved Outpost C that day. A strong soldier, and a good friend of mine, Tristana, led the Meggling Commandoes into the battle that day, saving the outpost from what would've been destruction…" She paused once again, looking into the camera. Her face was indifferent at this point.

"And with that I conclude this unfortunate broadcast… Thank you all for joining in and remembering with us today… My name is Poppy, proud citizen of Bandle City, and together we are one." She concluded, finalizing the broadcast. They saw her turn her head away and put her hand back on her face when the television turned static again.

They were all speechless, each of them being consumed by the sound of static. "We are one." That couldn't be more true in Teemo's mind. They are all family, no matter what happens they are in it together, and that is exactly what happened that day and now.

"Wow…" Tristana managed to say. Her voice was distraught, slightly disturbed at what she just saw.

"That was… a lot." Teemo said quietly but loud enough for them to hear. Rumble nodded, Tristana remained speechless.

"Yeah…" Tristana let out again. She looked dazed.

"I feel bad for her." Rumble said, crossing his legs over like Tristana. "I didn't know her sister was there."

"Me neither…" Teemo said, trailing off. He looked back over at Tristana. She didn't seem to be doing well. "How are you feeling Trist?" Teemo asked.

"I-I don't know." She said, voice a bit shaky. "I feel bad for her, like Rumble said. It's just…" She said, trying to put her words together, but couldn't get around to doing it. At a loss for words, both her and Teemo, Teemo couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey, everything's fine." Teemo said as he stood up. Without thinking of the consequences, which there weren't any, he slowly walked over and sat down next to her, Tristana looking at him the entire duration. He didn't try anything, especially with Rumble around, he just sat next to her and looked at her.

"We all remember that day. You and me especially." Teemo said, Tristana nodded. "But we… can't let that day hold us back."

"I know, you're right. It's just… easier said than done." She said, her voice quivering now. He looked at her, concern in his expression. She looked back, but didn't say anything.

"You just need to forget about it. Like Teemo said, you can't let a day like that get the better of you, but try to forget about it. Push it away like it was an opposing force and let it go." Rumble suggested. Tristana nodded again.

"It's hard to forget Rumble. You wouldn't know because you weren't there." Teemo pointed out, making Rumble stand down a bit. "You haven't seen what a head looks like without its body." Teemo said, making Rumble's hair stand up and having Tristana flinch at picturing it.

"Don't remind me… please." Tristana said.

"Right, sorry." Teemo said. He turned his head to Rumble who had his head cocked, talking to him without saying anything. His expression told him to listen to her, which Teemo nodded at.

"I'm going to go get some water. You guys want some?" Rumble asked. They both nodded. With the tension still present, Rumble left the room and into the kitchen. Teemo and Tristana were left in the living room, not saying anything between them. The static was now getting really annoying, so Teemo leaned forward, picked up the remote, and turned off the T.V. That seemed to help some of the awkwardness.

"I'm sorry Teemo." Tristana said. He looked at her with a confused look.

"Sorry about what? You have nothing to be sorry for." Teemo said.

"Sorry for making such a big deal about this. I should listen to you and Rumble, just try and shove it out of my mind, but I can't help thinking about it, especially now with that." Tristana said, referring to Poppy's speech. She sighed.

"Oh Tristana…" Teemo said, leaving himself hanging. Looking down and thinking about it for a split second, he scooted himself closer to Tristana. "We both know that it's impossible to think about, which makes me a hypocrite for saying it." He said, chuckling a bit trying to lighten up the mood. It didn't however. She still looked down in a state of depression. His expression worried for her.

"But all we can do," He said, now placing his hand on Tristana's leg. A pretty aggressive move on his part, and he thought the same, but right now she could use the comfort. She looked back up at him, straight into his eyes. "Is think about the positives of that day."

"And what would those be?" Tristana asked, raising her eye.

"Well I saved that one kid, which was pretty badass if you ask me." He said, stalling his other thought which turned out to be the best as Tristana found it comical, laughing at it a bit. "And uhh… well I met you that day." Teemo said, letting it out. He looked at her, warmth in every part of his body: his touch, his blue eyes, his smile. After a while, she smiled back, looking a lot calmer than she was earlier.

"Well I guess that's a good thing." She said chuckling a bit. Teemo laughed as well.

"Yeah…" Teemo said, trailing off.

"Thank you, Teemo." Tristana said. All Teemo could do was smile at her as she looked back at him, now warmth in her eyes.

"Alright guys, I got the water." Rumble's voice came from behind them. Teemo turned around seeing Rumble struggle with holding three glasses of water at the same time. He stopped on his waddle on the way out, looking directly at Teemo, surprise in his eyes. After a second of pondering what he was seeing, he came to a realization. Instantly he took his hand off of Tristana's leg. Tristana looked at Teemo to see him looking at Rumble. Tristana turned around and just now noticed Rumble, as she became absorbed in her thoughts again. Rumble snapped out of it rather quickly, returning to his chair and setting the waters down on the table in front of them. Rumble noticed that Tristana was looking at her, giving her a shy smile which in return she smiled back. They sat there in silence for a while, sipping their water and sitting in their thoughts.

"Well… I think I'm going to go. I need to go check up on Poppy, check to see if she's fine." Tristana said, setting her water back on the table and getting up from the couch.

"Want us to come?" Rumble asked.

"No… I think it's best if I went by myself. She knows me best out of all of us." She said, looking back at both of them, both looking up at her. They both nodded. She looked between them before she turned around and started for the door.

"Take care." Teemo said to her as she opened up the door.

"I will. Trust me." She assured, turning her head where Teemo could see the tip of a smile across her lips. With both of them feeling happy about what just happened, she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Teemo's eyes lay glued to the door, the spot where Tristana had just exited. "She's just so…" Teemo thought to himself. The word was clearly apparent to him but didn't want to admit it. It was true in his mind, but also nothing could be it in his mind. They always had a flaw, and in Tristana, he couldn't see one. She was everything he would've wanted. Pretty, smart, funny, strong, all of these things stood out to him. His eyes still pictured her there, in that doorway, looking in and waving at him as she did this morning when she first came. "... Perfect."

_"*-cough, cough-*"_ An obviously fake cough came from behind him. Snapping out of his trance and thoughts yet again, which he could get absorbed in very easily, he looked behind him to find Rumble, him looking at him slightly annoyed and his arms crossed as he leaned back on the couch.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Teemo asked, coming off for it to be a legit question but sounded completely sarcastic. Teemo could tell why he was annoyed… but maybe, just maybe he could compete with it. In his mind, maybe he had a chance at this.

"Why were you staring at her?" Rumble asked directly, not messing around.

"I was just checking to see if she closed the door." Teemo lied, turning his body back around from the door to face Rumble. He lay back on the couch now that he had it by to himself, feet up on the arm of the chair while head lay back on the other arm looking at Rumble.

"You were looking there for quite some time just to check if she shut the door or not." Rumble said, leaning back in the recliner.

"Is there a problem with that?" Teemo challenged, gaining a provoked glare from Rumble, just what Teemo wanted.

"No." He said. Rumble sighed, leaning forward. "Teemo please. You know I like her. Can you… like… not." He finished like that, trying to laugh it off.

"Not what?" Teemo asked. Maybe he was going a bit too far with trying to aggravate Rumble. Nonetheless, he enjoyed it.

"I saw you put your hand on her like that." Rumble pointed out.

"Rumble it was an act of comfort, not a romantic gesture." Teemo laid flat out, now kind of getting annoyed at how far Rumble was getting on him about this. Maybe he shouldn't have went this far.

"And how was that not 'romantic'?" He questioned, quoting his fingers at romantic.

"Well if I wanted to make it… romantic," Teemo started, sitting up now. He wanted to do something… but he shouldn't… ah but fuck it. Without Rumble expecting it, Teemo placed his hand on Rumble's thigh, the same way he did to Tristana.

"If I wanted to make it romantic… I would've started rubbing her leg, slowly but softly… just to get in the mood." He said, as he was saying that he was mimicking what he just said to Rumble, Rumble's fur being softly stroked by Teemo. His face was frozen and extremely uncomfortable. This was… odd.

"If I wanted to go a step further, I could've put my arm around her shoulder like this." Teemo said, now coming next to him and put his arm around Rumble, Rumble immediately tensing at this action.

"Now if I wanted to go too far," Teemo said, leaning his head close to Rumble's now, setting his chin atop his shoulder. "I would talk to her like this seductively." Teemo said, ironically seductively. Teemo could feel Rumble's body shaking, easily not liking this situation. His breathing was staggered, shaking almost. Opening his mouth, he barely made out something audible.

"A-a-are y-you… gay?" Rumble asked. With this Teemo immediately back off and began laughing hysterically, falling back on the couch and curling himself up into a ball while laughing his ass off. All the tension on Rumble immediately fell off, his body loosening up again.

"Of course not, I just love it when you're uncomfortable like that." Teemo said while laughing, embarrassing Rumble for freaking out so easily. It was a situation that is easy to freak out about and, admittedly, Teemo pulled that off pretty well.

"Never… again! Or else I'll put a restraining order on your ass!" Rumble threatened, but now laughed with Teemo. Together they sat and laughed about that incredibly awkward moment for a while.

"But seriously though." Teemo picked up on a serious note, Rumble looking over still with a smile on his face. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"You wouldn't?" Rumble asked.

"Nope. Not to my best friend." Teemo said, leaving Rumble with a heartwarming smile on his face.

"Well thank you Teemo. You're uh… you're a great pal ya' know." Rumble said, a smile now on both of their faces.

"You've got a great reason to love her." Teemo said. "She's smart, strong… funny… pretty." Teemo said, trailing off a bit. Rumble looked at him, picking up at something.

"Yeah… but you know. I wouldn't want my feelings for her to come in the way of… *gulp*... anything you two have. Like you two… have such a good friendship… I don't want to be the one to ruin it." Rumble said. Teemo tried keeping a smile on his face, which he was pretty good at, but could tell Rumble was pushing at it. He couldn't contain it much longer.

"Yeah well… I didn't say anything about not liking her…" Teemo said trailing off. Rumble looked at him, sorrow in his eyes.

"Teemo…"

"No! No! There you have it!" Teemo exclaimed, raising his hands up. "I - I… like her very much so. So yeah. There you go. Now you know, I like her just like you do." Teemo ranted, seeming at a loss for words now.

"Teemo, you should've told me this earlier!" Rumble said.

"No, it's fine! You can… you can… you can have her! I mean you confessed first! It shows that you're the bigger man, and I'm just the guy sitting in the back dreaming. So just… go! Just go! Go for it!" Teemo frantically said. By now he was up and pacing about trying to sort through his scattered mind.

"Teemo please! Can we talk about this, man to man!" Rumble pleaded.

"No! Like I said, you can have her! You deserve it, you're a great person! Can I just -" Teemo ranted, interrupting himself with his own thoughts causing himself to have his hands fly upwards and stabilize his head. What is he talking about!? He wanted her! He can't just give her away! Everything that he was saying now was just him being a nice person, but not what he wanted! No! He wanted her! Regaining his head, he turned back to Rumble, who was sitting upright and had a worried look on his face.

"I… I'm going to go to my spot." Teemo said, pointing his thumb back at the door saying that he was leaving. His spot, a spot that only Teemo knew about. A spot that he would go to relax, but not only that. Peace, tranquility, and honesty lay in that place. It was a place where he could either let his thoughts roam free or dispose of his thoughts. In all, it was his comfort place. Rumble nor Tristana knew about this, but he knew the effects it had on him. He would be real out of it one day, then he would go to his spot, then the next day he would come back his normal, cheery self. Slowly, Rumble nodded at this.

"Yeah, yeah that's a good idea." Rumble said. Teemo nodded. "Promise that we'll talk about this later though?"

"Yeah, definitely." Teemo said, still with his hand on his face. "You can stay here as long as you like, stay the night if you want to. I'm probably not going to be back until this evening." Teemo said.

"Ok… yeah." Rumble managed to say. Without anymore words, Teemo turned and left out the front door into the outside. The only thing that Teemo could think about now was…

… He just told his best friend that he loved his love of his life.

* * *

It was a beautiful day out in Bandle. The sun was at its peak, the clouds were spread out evenly across the sky, and the sky was as blue as ever. The wind flew briskly through the air, enough to make Tristana's hair sway when she stepped outside of Teemo's house. It was a far walk from Teemo's house to the center of Bandle City actually, as Teemo lived in the rural part of Bandle City. However, that made the walk to Teemo's house pretty relaxing. The atmosphere was definitely not as clouded there as it was in the main city, it always seemed so free and relaxing, seeming as if you were walking in heaven. Since it was on the outskirts of Bandle City, from Teemo's house she had a very nice view of the ocean which was today as beautiful as ever. The water producing tiny waves as they washed up on shore and the water was as crystal clear as ever, seeming to reflect the sky and its clouds. Besides the ocean though, there was a ton of grassland. Most of it was used for farming, growing and selling crops through their businesses. A profession that Teemo said he wouldn't mind having. He had always told her how he loves the smell of fresh crops in the morning, whether it be the cold and watery smell of newly grown watermelons or it being the distinct and luscious smell of apples.

She had always admired that aspect of Teemo, him being so… spiritual would be the word Tristana was looking for. Ever since she's known him she has actually had someone to talk to outside of the army, a gift that she was surely appreciative of. But not so much of a gift… a blessing. A very odd blessing for someone to have but… she had it! That's what she considered it. But that's not what she directly called him. Teemo… it has been a while since she's ever thought about him directly.

_"Teemo…"_ She thought the name over in her head. A name that, to her, was very comforting since she knew who the name belonged to, how great that person was. How comforting he was when others are in dire need of comfort, how kind he was to and around other people, how he handled tough situations in the best ways, how protective he was of his friends. All these traits came to her mind when thinking about him. Tristana, thinking as hard as she could, could not think of anything negative about him. Nothing, nada, zero, zip. Nothing came to mind. That's when she smiled to herself and shook her head. Maybe he was perfect. Maybe he was… everything a girl wanted. There was only one thing she could think about now…

_"Dammit Rumble, why did you have to be there today?"_

Her thoughts persisted in her head as she hiked the dirt trail up to Bandle. A solid thirty minute walk without any stops, but for her this was a good thing. It gave her time to sort through her thoughts, trying to come to a conclusion. Do get her wrong, Rumble is a very good friend of hers. Him, her and Teemo have all basically become family with each other, but she has never felt anything… romantic towards him. Sure, he may come off cheeky and completely adorable once in a while but… wasn't Teemo that all the time? _"It's a shame,"_ she thought. _"That we had to meet on such a horrid day."_ It would've been beautiful to meet up on a normal and pretty day like this, maybe Teemo would walk up to her while she was laying on the beach and they would have a great conversation. But then again it wouldn't have been so memorable.

Her thoughts whizzed through her mind as she aimlessly wandered through the side gates to Bandle City. From this point it was goodbye to beautiful grassland, hello city. From inside Bandle you still got a good view of your surroundings, especially from the middle of Bandle. But surrounding Bandle was basically all housing. Some of it being apartment housing lining up, creating clean and clear pathways for people to walk through. The buildings were relatively (for a yordle) tall, most of the apartment buildings reaching up to about five stories in height while normal houses sat plumped on the spot they were located only one story high. It was a beautiful city, the theme of being urban definitely showed but Bandle's architecture was one that other cities couldn't compete with. It was unique, the way that they were built. One the housing is much smaller due to the entirety of the population being yordles, and two the material used. Very unique patterns and styles of woodwork were used to create the buildings before them as Tristana looked up at the soaring beauty. Along the roads yordles talked among each other in harmony, as every yordle in Bandle respecting each other, and very few crime situations being present. Lampposts were scattered and spread evenly across the road for the few people that traveled out at night. Night was mainly composed of people in their houses. The kitchen and dining room lights would be on and from the road you could occasionally hear their conversations.

Few people took Tristana for being a city girl, and in fact she wasn't. She enjoyed the peace and quiet of the rural areas of Bandle. She enjoyed going and laying out in the middle of the grassy field in peace and silence to adore the nature around them. It was unfortunate however that most of her business resided in the city, and so was her home. She walked into the middle of Bandle City, the square they called it. A big opening away from all the buildings marked the square of Bandle City, in the middle of it being a large park meant for child yordles. A place she used to visit a lot when she was a kid and still had memories of it. The most prominent memory was her revolving the swing set around the top bar so much, no one could use it nor could anyone reach it. Oh she loved to torture those whom she disliked.

Not anymore though. She was mature now, mature enough to realize wrong from right, and mature enough to take responsibility for her actions. That's why she snapped out of her thoughts at the commotion of many people talking at once. She looked over to see what was going on. There was a two story building at the end of the park, one that was easily definable from all others as the head building of Bandle, the place where most political actions took place. The place where Poppy worked. Her eyes were met with a bundle of people huddled around the front steps to the building. She worked her way over to gain a better view. She could see news reporters holding microphones out to someone on the steps and nonstop talking directed at the person. She got closer and closer until she realized who it was. Sitting on the doorsteps, her hands covering her eyes, was Poppy.

"Back off! There's nothing to see here!" Guards yelled, trying to hold off the ravaging crowd feasting for information, but they wouldn't stop coming. It was crazy.

"Hey…" Tristana said, now beginning their run towards them. This got her mad. With force she pushed her way through the crowd, eventually coming to the front. She pushed her way through the guards, who were not too pleased about it but couldn't do anything about it. She got up on the front step, looking out towards everyone.

"Everyone! Stop!" She yelled out angrily. However it wasn't enough as the commotion sucked her voice in like a vacuum for their voice. None of it was getting through. Finally, her temper popped.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND QUIET DOWN!" Tristana outbursted, this time extremely loud, probably loud enough for the entire square to hear her voice. At this the crowd died down in an instant, all of them now staring at the Tristana who had just blown a cap. They knew her, they knew what she was capable of. They didn't want her mad.

"How the fuck would you all feel if someone came to your front doorstep and shouted in your face like this? HUH!?" She yelled at them, her voice through the roof in anger. She didn't want to see her good friend like this. The crowd didn't say anything, awestruck.

"Now everyone go away and give her some privacy! She doesn't deserve this!" She yelled once more, the crowd immediately dispersing at the command. Some stayed a bit longer and stared, but for the most part within a moment, they were all gone. She knelt down next to Poppy, her hands still covering her eyes. But at the feeling of her touch on her shoulder, she looked up at Tristana.

"Thank you." She let out. Her eyes were still bloodshot from the crying earlier and it didn't seem to get any better.

"I'm sorry about that. All of that." Tristana said. "That was horrible."

"It's fine." She tried to reassure, but Tristana kept looking at her with worry. "It's the media. You… you can't do anything about them when they flock. My nickname for them: total assholes." Poppy said, laughing about it. So did Tristana. That lightened the mood a bit.

"What you did just now… that was painful." Tristana said, talking about the broadcast not too long ago.

"Yeah… it was." Poppy said, sniffling once. She shook her head. "My father taught me to be strong… that was… I wasn't there."

"You were mourning over your sister on public television and you're telling me that isn't strong?" Tristana claimed. "That is strong. You showed your feelings in front of the entire city, a feat that most cannot do."

"I… I guess you're right." Poppy said. Tristana put her arm around her friend.

"I'm proud of you." She said. Poppy gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you." She said. They fell into silence for a while.

"You watched it right?" Poppy asked. Tristana looked over.

"Yeah." She said.

"From where?" Poppy asked again.

"Teemo's house." Tristana answered, leaning against the guardrails of the stairs now.

"With just Teemo there?" She asked.

"No, Rumble was there as well." She said, Poppy ahhed at it. Now the thought raced through her mind again. Teemo. Whenever his name showed up, it seemed to get stuck in her mind, the image of him glued in her head perfectly.

"But I wouldn't mind if it was just… Teemo." She said slowly. Poppy looked up now, raising an eyebrow at her at her. She blushed a bright red, easily showing up through her blue skin.

"Why?" She asked, a smile creeping onto her face.

"I don't know its just…" She hesitated. She should probably tell her, I mean, she is one of her best friends. "I-I feel good when I'm around him. It's just -"

"You like him, don't you?" She asked straight out, making Tristana tense up.

"I-I didn't say that!" Tristana demanded, but Poppy just laughed at it. She picked up. She knew that she liked Teemo. "B-but sure! Yeah I like him. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just… I thought I saw something in you when you were with him." She said. Tristana stayed quiet. Saw what? How she constantly screwed around with Teemo and Rumble when they were being silly most of the time? Because that's how their conversations normally were. Them screwing around.

"When I was young my dad taught me about the sun and the moon. How they work together in perfect harmony despite them being complete opposites." She said, making Tristana look at her confused. "I think you and Teemo are like that."

"How so?" Tristana asked.

"You can think about that on your own." Poppy said, wanting to avoid talking about it now. She got up from where she was and walked up the stairs. "For now, we can go inside and talk." She said, opening the door to the main building. Tristana eyed the door for the while, not much thinking about accepting but what she just said. "We are opposite yet… I'm attracted to him." She thought. It was true apparently but… she guesses she could see it, that they were opposite. It didn't really make much sense in her situation but it's possible. She got up now, walking towards the door and inside the building. As the door closed behind her she at least concluded one thing.

She loved Teemo.

* * *

**Remember, these are the opening chapters to this story. The action comes later ;). But for now, hopefully this will satisfy your craving for a loved filled adventure, a bit of foreshadowing and confessions being made there. In this story I'm definitely working on my dialogue. I want my dialogue to be more flexible and seem natural, so that's my real focus on this. But of course, we can't take away from the main stars of the show here guys! Teemo and Tristana are just getting started. But what's a story without a good conflict? Throughout this story are going to be a few different conflicts that I feel that I'm going to have a fun time writing. A bit lore-bending, but I don't really base my stories directly off of lore. I may take little snipbits of the lore to keep my character profile in place, but that's there for a base. Anyways all, that you for stopping by! Also if you haven't already, Chapter 11 of Final Spark is up now if you didn't see that yet. Keep a look out on both of these stories, as more will surely be coming in the future! See ya!**


	3. Ch 2: Adoration

**Chapter 2 of Only You! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The newly aroused feeling inside of her felt like a thousand tiny strings being pulled in her heart at the same time, the internal sensation of a spark being ignited in her heart. A new passion boiled in her chest at the realization as the word flowed through her head, a word that expressed a feeling that she never would have imagined for her to fall to him. The one whom she saved from imminent death five years ago, the one whom has been one of her closest friends since then, and the one who has cared about her the most. The realization brought upon her sensations that she now knew were attributes of this foreign feeling. The fluttering in her stomach when she talked to him, the way she became nervous and shy to talk around him sometimes, the very peculiar way she would act when they were alone and made her look like a fool in front of him without Rumble around to use as a punching bag. They were signs. Signs of this feeling. It was love. Love, the strongest word to ever describe the feeling of adoration, the word that fully described her situation. It explained these feelings, it explained her actions, and it made Tristana… happy! Happy that she knew her feelings for once, after them being so clouded in a mystery that she could not unravel until now, the obvious answer popping out before her and accepting it with such gratefulness. The sensation, the gratitude, the comfort, and the feelings that she was left with and felt were amazing. The fact that she… she….

She loved Teemo.

"Come, we can talk in my office." A familiar voice broke her thoughts. She unwinded from her daydreaming to find Poppy looking at her from a short ways inside the building. Taking a moment to recuperate after these mind blowing realizations, she proceeded to step farther into the building. As lights took over, thoughts she held preoccupied in her mind remained as she entered a building she has been in many times simply because Poppy was too kind.

Bandle City's main government building. A spectacle from the inside, it looking so much larger than outside. From the wooden steps they were just sitting on to the glimmering shine of the wood inside left Tristana marveled at their beauty in a moment without such thoughts roaming through her head. Normally she would take a double take, maybe recoil off of light reflecting off of one of the many mirrors that office workers held on their desks as they worked below. The indoor balcony presented to them at first entrance provided quite a view at the floor below, hidden from the public eye as that was the lowest of the actual three floors that occupied the building, that lowest floor actually being underground as the building was built in a plot of land that was beautifully surrounded in small hills, making the area a mound snug enough for the building to fit into. What consisted above them was not another floor but a roof, the architecture so beautiful as the wood seem to spiral up around the stained glass outlining different images of yordle heroes, particularly the founders of the city. The walls on the second floor were painted with that of a mural, one that told the story of the yordle race, their coming, culture, and pilgrimage on to this land that they reside on today, the land that lay on the innermost side of the Sablestone Mountains that protected the nomadic race from any sort of natural harm from outside it, the land in which many refer to as Yordle Land.

While the yordle race was a generally small and enclosed race compared to those of the humans, it did not mean that they did not have their own matters to attend to. The interaction of the yordle race with humans has always been tense, since some humans do not tend to take kindly of them, but nonetheless friendly overall. Yordle politics derived from states like Demacia all the way to Ionia and Piltover, states that reside on the complete opposite side of Valoran. That is what made Poppy holder of the room. Her, being one of Tristana's best friends, has told her what it is like to work in such conditions of rivalry and demand, as being the ambassador to Demacia her job was to appeal to their courts and people as much as possible, which in her eyes is "A pretty big pain in the ass."

Though many of the politics of Bandle City are present to her through Poppy, she chose to ignore most of them as most of them did not spark her interest. Military and history appealed to her the most while pertaining to her land and keeping the citizens happy was her job that she did her due diligence to sustain. And all the while Poppy has been there as her, sort of say, commanding officer, telling her what needs to be done and getting it done while maintaining a friendly relationship. With Tristana's status growing rapidly throughout the population of her deeds and accomplishments, Bandle became more and more apparent to her presence, up to the point where she was famous across all of the urban and rural areas of Bandle. Her name being remembered whenever someone brought it up, her face being recognized off the face of press papers where she grew her hatred of media, reporters, and photographers. The exact same thing happened with Teemo.

_"Complete opposites…"_ She ended up thinking to herself as Poppy led her up a spiral stairway located in the corner of the building and up onto the balconies of the third floor, leading her down a hallway safely guided with guardrails. A statement that Poppy had claimed only minutes earlier that stuck in Tristana's head like hot glue. In what way were they opposites? Personality? Interests? And it didn't make sense, the way that they were apparently opposite and yet she was attracted to him. But her metaphor consisting with the sun and moon and how they worked together in harmony to preserve balance and contain nature in its best form in the world… it was perfect. Maybe that Poppy meant it in the literal sense. That Teemo and Tristana, Poppy knowing them both so well, saw their relationship from the start and was watching it all unfold from the side, as it just now began to blossom and maybe soon into a full flower. But the alternatives kept coming back to her. Maybe in the militaristic sense, since she liked blowing up stuff with her trusty rocket while Teemo liked dispatching his enemies in a much more discreet way. She knew Poppy wouldn't be that obvious though, as she acted like her godmother sometimes. She wouldn't let things be that obvious, and that it wasn't that obvious. Poppy looked over her shoulder which Tristana barely caught notice of before she turned her head back around; she probably noticed how in thought she was, how much these thoughts disturbed her, even though whenever she came back around to the saying "I love Teemo." it comforted her. All of these raced around in her head, for whatever reason she could not get the thoughts to stop, as Poppy stopped their journey down the hallway, turned to unlock the door to her office which was inconveniently located towards the end of the hallway, opened it and walked in, Tristana following directly behind her.

Her first instinct was to sit in the chair located immediately in front of her, and that she did as she dropped in it as fast as a dead body falls to the ground. Poppy closed the door, turning around and looking worried at Tristana as she lazily eyed the area in front of her. Poppy's office was that of any other, a bookcase on the side, a large desk with many drawers in front, big enough to hold a chair in front for a visitor, the one which Tristana sat in, and one for the owner of the desk. Her eyes were locked on the window in front of her which, from her point of view, showed nothing but the blue sky and fluffy clouds which right now she could really wish to reach her hand out, grab one of the clouds, use it as her pillow and fall right asleep. But from afront the window the viewer had a majestic view of the landscape below them. The south-eastern side of the city being carefully watched from here, but that was only quarter of the view. The rest showed off the beauty of the rural areas of Bandle City, all of the farmland looking sharp as the wind gracefully blew the grass in the direction it was going. Smooth hilltops scattered across the land adding terrain, the small houses of the residents who were lucky, in Tristana's mind, to live there. From here, she could actually gain a clear view of Teemo's house, it being placed at the perfect distance away from the ocean and a beautiful walk away to the tallest hill that she knew of. She was up on that hill, just once, by herself, and she felt as if she could touch the sky.

"I would ask if you wanted anything to drink but you seem too preoccupied to care." Poppy's voice said, again snapping Tristana out of her thoughts that preoccupied her mind like she said. Poppy made her way around and behind the desk, casting a shadow on Tristana's face as she stood the exact opposite of the table as her. The shadow was cast down when Poppy sat in the chair, entangling her fingers together as she leaned forward and looked at Tristana with curiosity.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Tristana said shaking her head. "You know me, silly old me getting sidetracked all the time, hehe…" She said, advocating a poor attempt of shaking this off with a laugh. Poppy wasn't going to get off her back now, since she knew as well that Tristana liked Teemo.

"I do know you well Tristana, that's a fact." Poppy stated. "It's just I've never seen you so… distraught. What's on your mind?" Poppy asked. It would be a shame not to tell her, it was just deciding what to tell her, as so much was on her mind it became a very broad question.

"Alot." Was her answer, trying to ignore Poppy's gaze into her eyes. She tried looking out the window behind her, but the light glared into a blinding light right into her eyes.

"About what? Teemo?" She asked directly. Tristana smirked.

"You're not going to get off my case about this, are you?" She asked, a small laugh escaping her mouth.

"As I know you well, you know me well, so of course not." Poppy replied. A legit answer that caused Tristana to stay silent. Poppy sighed.

"I don't want you to be afraid." Poppy said. Tristana looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Afraid of what? Teemo? Why would I be afraid of him, he's one of my best friends." She stated, once again making an attempt to make the conversation go in a different direction, but Poppy was too clever and saw right through it.

"You know what I mean." Poppy said sternly. She really wanted to discuss this. Tristana gave up with the diversions now. "If you are thinking about Teemo, I don't want you to look so… bothered about it."

"Do I come out that way?" Tristana asked, Poppy nodded. Tristana sighed, leaning against the arms of the chair.

"How do I know? How do I know that what I feel is love?" Tristana asked straight out causing a more concerned expression on her face. That was her main question, the reason, in her mind, that these thoughts roamed her head so frequently. The question hung in the air for a while as Poppy didn't answer immediately.

"Well…" Poppy began but stopped, uncomfortable about answering a question whose topic she was unfamiliar with. "What do you feel?"

"It's hard to describe." She said, putting her hand to her heart replicating the action of feeling inside her heart. "I feel a blissful burning sensation in my heart whenever I think about him or am around him, I feel as if I ascend into heaven as my heart flutters for him, I feel as if I… am going to fall when around him." She described, struggling to get the words out right. But they came out perfectly. That description fit her feelings so well, and it only made Poppy more intrigued.

"Well to be fair, I've had my fair share of high-school boyfriends…" She said slowly, getting up from her chair and began to slowly pace the area around her. "And to be honest I've enjoyed every one of them. The way they talked about me, held me, it was all so comforting." She explained. But now her body seemed to tense up. "But if what you are saying is true, that those feelings are new to you, and if they are part of love, then…

… I've never felt them. I've never felt love." She confessed. Poppy hung her head as she waddled her way over to a bookcase that was along the wall. "What you're telling me, these feelings of ignition and drive when you're around him… all of them are foreign to me. And that's probably the reason why all of them ended to today." She said, reaching her hand up setting her hand on the spine of a book. She pulled the book out halfway, the title side of its hardcover opposite of Tristana, title unknown to her. Poppy stopped for a second, looking at the book peculiarly. After a moment of thought, she set the book back, deciding against what she was thinking.

"I-I'm sorry." Tristana said, looking down.

"Don't be." Poppy said, returning to her seat behind her desk. "Because unlike me, you have these feelings…. All of these feelings you described, you said that they come from the heart. And if my knowledge is correct then the universal symbol for love is -"

"- a heart." Tristana finished. A smile came upon Poppy's face when she answered for her.

"So what I can say is that those feelings you have, the way they appeal to you, and how pleasant they feel… are feelings of true love." She finally confirmed for her. The words lingered in the air for a while… _true love_ … before Tristana broke the silence.

"If it's true love then… I-I'm glad to privileged with it." She stuttered on her words. The feeling of relief with her question being answered, but now was granted the weight and the struggle of dealing with true love.

"Good. You should be." Poppy said. Another round of silence struck the air around them for a while, both of them being locked in an awkward stasis. The only sound being heard was Poppy tapping her foot against the table, trying to distract herself from the silence. After a moment of nothing, Tristana got up from her chair. As she did, Poppy put her sight on her. Without saying anything, Tristana circled around the table and went behind Poppy, standing and now looking directly out the window. Getting up as well, Poppy joined her.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah… definitely." Tristana said, her eyes locked on the entire view in front of her, the bright blue sky, the grassy hilltops, and the small nomadic houses scattered across the land. To be specific, her eyes were set on Teemo's house. Poppy looked at her.

"What's on your mind?" Poppy asked.

"Stuff…" Was her answer. She continued to look at Teemo's house even though she now picked up on Poppy's gaze. Then Poppy said something that Tristana was surprised to hear.

"Why him?" Poppy asked. Tristana immediately switched her focus to Poppy, eyeing her. "Why Teemo?"

"Excuse me?" Tristana asked offended.

"I'm not questioning your choice in men Trist." Poppy clarified. "I'm just asking. What about him do you like?" Tristana stared at her with a menacing gaze for a few more seconds before retracting her gaze on her, staring back out the window thinking about her answer. After a moment of not saying anything, she turned her head back to Poppy, who was still looking at her.

"You, Teemo, Rumble, along with other yordles like Ziggs, Corki, and Kennen whenever he's around… you're the only friends I have." She said, looking a bit depressed as she said it but still had a smile on her face. "When I was young, I didn't have many friends because… I was different from many people my age. I acted like a tomboy. I always wanted to do stuff that other people didn't want to do, like venture out into the creepy forest that everyone was afraid of, or play sports that my friends didn't like. And I guess that kind of where I get my personality from today."

"But then I have friends like you, and Teemo, and Rumble and everyone else who accept me as who I am." She said, gesturing to Poppy who was listening intently. "My friends are what motivate me to move forward and push on, and for that I thank you and everyone else." Her eyes lowered now.

"And about Teemo…" She began. "I admire him. What he does, how he acts, his personality. And what I think I like about him is… that I can relate to him!" Tristana said, looking up back at Poppy. She had a different look in her eyes this time, a more determined look. "I realize that he is different like me. Except… hes a different different than me. He's a very quiet person, someone that doesn't socialize much outside of his friends. He seems to be shy around anyone other than Rumble and he seems to stress about the little things a lot… and I feel for him. We're the same but different at the same time…" She said, lost in her own words as she said them, saying them mystically. Poppy listened as a slick smile came across her mouth. Eventually Tristana noticed. "I'm sorry, what I'm saying probably doesn't make sense -"

"The sun and the moon Trist. The sun and the moon." Poppy interrupted. "Complete opposites but work together in perfect harmony. One presents light to the world, the other presents the state in which we rest under a dark and mystical light. But they both serve the same role, to preserve the balance in nature, and that they do as they are completely necessary to our survival. Without them, we wouldn't have hope." She said, taking a step around Tristana and back around the desk. "I think the same situation applies here." She said, placing her hand on the doorknob. All the while Tristana's eyes were left to explore the sea of blue out the window, the clouds filling the empty space in the sky as the sun illuminated the world. She heard Poppy turn the doorknob.

"Thank you Poppy… for everything." Tristana said, not turning around. Poppy did though, standing in the doorway looking at Tristana with a smile.

"I heard there's going to be a beautiful sunset today. You should watch it." Were Poppy's last words. The words locked in Tristana's head as Poppy turned and closed the door behind her, leaving Tristana in Poppy's office by herself staring out the window. A sunset, a sight Tristana would definitely go see tonight. However with this in mind, still one question loomed in her head like a death wish, which frightened her to even think about.

_"Does he like me?"_

* * *

A different light shone in the sky as the day came to a slow end. And slow was the exact word to describe the sun's descent. From noon high to now, the blue sky became darker by the second, turning into a light orange as the sun began dipping down behind the horizon, soon to be a beautiful and glowing orange and later dark blue and black as the moon and stars would be the only light source in the sky. It was quiet, the only sounds being heard are the wind whistling lightly in the air and the dirt being kicked up beneath his feet on the dirt trail he trekked to get back home, surrounded by the recently harvested farm fields with newly planted seeds already sprouting. His fur blew enough to shroud his own sight, but that didn't matter as his sight was already trained on the ground, seeing his own feet walk for him. Teemo paid no attention to his surroundings however as his mind was set elsewhere. Coincidentally and solely on the events that took place today, as they were mind-boggling to the yordle. It wasn't the end of the world that Teemo told his best friend that he loved the same girl he did, it was just tragic that it had to happen in this way. Both of them liking Tristana… an honor for her, but a fallout for them.

Teemo lifted his head up, paying no attention to the leaf that flew by and just scraped his nose. His eyes were wide, still not paying attention to his surroundings, drowned out by his thoughts. An uncomfortable feeling of nervousness washed over him whenever he thought about her. Always he thought about her in the same way, how perfect she was. Strong in mind and stature, and would easily beat up any normal yordle, even Teemo and Rumble, with her confidence alone, using her brute strength she uses to wield her trusty rocket would be overkill for them. Her personality, the way she was so confident to do things, never afraid and would never back down from a challenge. But away from a militaristic standpoint, her kindness never failed to impress Teemo, even with how strong she was. Around Teemo and Rumble she was the perfect company, always striking up entertaining conversation as well as sharing and giving a laugh once and a while. And to sum it all up, she was pretty. Her bright blue eyes lit up Teemo's day even in the deepest depression. The aura she produced when she was around created a happy vibe, one that everyone would wish to be around. The way her short white hair looked upon her light blue skin… sexy. However, an unbelievable feeling of dread flushed the color out of Teemo whenever he thought of her with Rumble.

All of it processed through Teemo's mind the entire way back, the sun halfway down the horizon as Teemo made a turn at a crossroad. Earlier in the day he had traveled to his renowned, by Tristana and Rumble, "spot". An area that Tristana and Rumble had no idea where was and the only person that knew was Teemo. A spot that Teemo would travel out to every once in a while, his reason was to "relieve what was on his mind." He would always describe it as a place of tranquility and peace, almost sounding to Rumble and Tristana that he would go there to meditate. But they didn't know. The most notable times he would leave for his spot was when he was extremely stressed or mad which, when he came back, these symptoms would be gone. That is the exact reason he went there today, and is coming back not frustrated anymore, but still with these thoughts on his mind. An incurable symptom, thinking about the one you loved. But then again, that is a virtue.

It wasn't much farther until Teemo reached his house. In fact if he was paying attention, he would see it from here. Just straight from the road that he was on and he would reach it, the shadow he was casting became ever more present as the sun lowered on the left side of him. His head returned to looking at the ground, still enveloped in his thoughts. However he would pay the price for this. Since he wasn't paying attention as he was crossing the final crossroad before his house, his body collided with one others. It was at such an uncontrolled force, both bodies fell back and crashed to the ground at the suddenness of it. Teemo gave off a silent "Ow" as his body hit the ground, his elbow scraping the dirt breaking his fall. Scratching at his head and looking up he faced whom he crashed into. To his surprise and horror, it was Tristana.

"Oh my…" Teemo silently muttered to himself as he quickly got up and headed over to Tristana, who as well looked pretty dazed as to what happened. She looked up and saw Teemo's face, recoiling a bit at the sight of him, surprised as well.

"Teemo…" She said, bewildered that he was the one she crashed into. Oh the wonder of fate.

"I'm so sorry Trist." He said, holding out his hand. Tristana gladly accepted the gesture, pulling herself onto her two feet. They were not both looking at each other, Tristana dusting off the dirt on her arms. "I wasn't paying attention and I-I -" Teemo tried to say, stuttering on his words. Tristana held out her hand.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention either and I sort of just hit you! I'm sorry." Tristana said turning the blame on herself. Teemo held his hands up now.

"No, really. It was all on me. That was my fault. I'm sorry." Teemo said as they both fought for the blame. Tristana scratched the back of her head.

"No… I - it's just - I… eh." She said, slumping her shoulders down admitting defeat. She didn't want to argue about this. "I guess we both just weren't paying attention." She said, laughing a bit.

"Yeah I… I guess we did, hehe." Teemo said, laughing a bit as well as they laughed it off. But after that it went quiet, an awkward scene as the two stood there in the middle of the crossroads not saying anything for the longest time. Tristana had her hands behind her back fidgeting with her fingers as Teemo's eyes tried to search for something to focus on other than her. Without finding his goal, he broke the silence.

"So why did you decide to come down here?" Teemo asked awkwardly.

"Oh well, um… Poppy said that there was going to be a pretty sunset tonight and I came down to… uh…" She trailed her answer off as she noticed the scenery behind Teemo. The sun was gone, sunken down behind the horizon. Teemo turned to see what Tristana was looking at. "... to watch it." She finished.

"The sun is not there anymore…" Teemo said, his voice trailing off. He felt guilty about that, knowing that this encounter was why she didn't get to see the sunset. He turned his head around to notice that Tristana was looking at him. He locked eyes with her for a few seconds before lowering his head down. Clenching his hands behind his back he bounced up and down, expressing his nervousness. Tristana noticed, and with such a gesture she made a prediction as to what he was going to say. Hoping for the best result, she stuck her hand in her pocket, secretly crossing her fingers hoping to hear what she wanted to hear. And that was Teemo telling her that she loved her of course. And of course, that is what Teemo is going to say. Coughing silently inside his throat, he looked up with a newfound courage directly into Tristana's eyes.

"Tristana. I - I need to tell you something." Teemo said nervously. Tristana's eyes went wide.

"Go on." She said. She looked at Teemo, who was obviously nervous about this situation. To her this was a good sign of her getting her wishes.

"Well umm… have I ever told you -"

"Hey guys!" A voice yelled off in the distance. They both looked down the road on the side where the voice came from. Not far away a figure stood in the light of a house, Teemo's house. Teemo should've have expected it. It was none other than Rumble, who was standing in the illuminated portion of his front yard waving over to them. "I thought I heard commotion out here! Come inside where it's warm!" He yelled once more before helping himself into Teemo's house.

_"Dammit Rumble."_ Teemo and Tristana both thought. Rumble, the perfect person to unintentionally sabotage the moment. They both looked back at each other.

"I - I will tell you later…" Teemo said, not letting the sadness out in his voice. "For now, let's get inside."

"Ok… yeah, definitely." Tristana said as Teemo lead the way back to his house, both of them clearly disappointed as to what just happened. Together they walked up the only illuminated pathway in sight, the front porch to his house. Opening the small blue door, they walked in on Rumble who was laid out on the front couch by the T.V. He eyed Teemo as they walked in. Knowing why, Teemo walked past the table and plumped himself in the chair next to him as Tristana headed towards the kitchen.

"Later Rumble." Teemo said, instantly clarifying his request. "We can talk about this later."

"Later? I'm fine with that." Rumble stood down, raising his feet up onto the arm of the chair.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tristana yelled from the kitchen, sounding like she was pouring herself a glass of water.

"Nothing mom!" Rumble shouted back, snickering at the joke. Teemo laughed a bit as well. When Tristana came out, she had a sly smile on her face and a cup of water in her hand that she set on the table in front of them.

"If you want me to be your mom, I could." Tristana said, getting at something. She pulled a lever on the side of the recliner, raising the footrest on the seat. Now she lay back casually, Teemo now the only one sitting up.

"Ok." Rumble accepted.

"Ok. You're grounded." She said, who now laughed a little.

"But mom! I didn't do anything wrong!" Rumble cried out, playing along.

"Nope! You're grounded! Now go to your room and think about what you've done!" Tristana acted, playing the role of a strict mother. After some time they both ended up laughing for the duration instead of role-playing. Teemo was a silent spectator throughout all of this, sitting on the side tossing in a laugh from time to time. Eventually the two eyed Teemo, who now was sipping on his own glass of water from earlier in the day. Teemo just looked between the two,.

"You know… I can picture you two as mother and daughter." Teemo said, now beginning his own laughing fit. Tristana burst out laughing at the joke, and so did Rumble. He didn't seem to realize the joke at first, but the scene went quiet when the two looked at him, wondering whether he realized the joke or not.

"HEY!" Rumble yelled out finally realizing the joke. The only thing this caused was more laughter sprouting out from Teemo and Tristana and a night full of happiness.

And this was why they were a group of best friends.

The moon rose higher and higher as the night went on, but the road never went dark. The light from Teemo's home did not turn off, as the three stayed up for the majority of the night, talking and laughing about a variety of things. Eventually the night's embrace took hold of all of them, enough to make their eyes heavy and minds foggy. Rumble stretched his arms up, yawning.

"Mind if I crash here for the night Teemo? I don't want to walk all the way back up to the city." Rumble asked.

"You can stay, yeah." Teemo said. A tired smile came across his face.

"Ok then. I call the couch!" Rumble said, bouncing to lay down on the couch. In a matter of seconds his arms flew over his eyes shutting them, falling quickly into a silent slumber. Teemo and Tristana chuckled lightly at his clumsiness, looking like a past-out homeless person on the couch.

"So uhh…" Teemo began, looking at Tristana. "We can keep talking in my room."

"Yeah. Sure." She answered. With that they got up from their seats, the chairs squeaking as they rocked back and forth, and walked through Teemo's house. Right from the living room, straight down the small hallway, and left at the end were the directions to Teemo's bedroom. It was a pretty standard bedroom. A single bed against the wall right next to a window that looked out towards the road. A dresser stationed right next to his bed, a small desk in the opposite corner of the room which ontop were a pile of papers on various topics. His walls were a light green to match his style, a single purple stripe cutting the middle of the wall as it looped his room, returning to a full circle right at the door. Like Tristana, Teemo was also a history buff. A number of posters were scattered across the limited space on his walls, each of them representing a historic inventor, innovator, or military hero.

"Once again, sorry about earlier. I stopped you from seeing the sunset you were coming out here for." Teemo apologized, sitting himself down on the bed.

"Don't worry about it." Tristana said, giving Teemo a half-hearted smile. She sat next to Teemo and looked down. For a moment without saying anything she picked up her head and turned it to Teemo, who happened to be looking at her.

"So what were you doing out?" She asked.

"Well after you left, me and Rumble talked for a while and… I decided to go to my spot." Teemo said, nodding.

"How come?" She asked, face turning worried now. She knew why he went up there.

"It was mainly to try and clear up some thoughts I had." He said. Tristana nodded. "And…"

"It was because of what happened today isn't it? What happened five years ago?" Tristana asked.

"Yeah, but not what you would think I was thinking about." He said. His hunched over body now turned to face Tristana. "You know how I said to think about the positives of that day? Well to clear my mind… I went and thought about you."

"Really?" Tristana asked, flattered. A bomb seemed to explode inside of her. Him thinking about her! How exciting. Her senses became instantly more attentive to everything around her, but her prime focus was Teemo.

"Yeah. I went and thought about how we met. How awesome it was, how you saved me and that kid that day."

"Yeah, that was pretty badass." Tristana intervened, making both of them laugh a little.

"I thought about how we cleared the area together, and then after that I was taken to the medical wing and you were the first one to greet me when I got out. Then after that we spent the rest of the day together." Teemo said, reminiscing in the great memories. The more he recalled, the bigger the smile on both of their faces grew.

"But… that's my secret… on how to relieve yourself of anything." He said, looking directly into Tristana's eyes. "You think about the good things in life. And… you're definitely one of them." Teemo said, the light in both of their eyes shining truly. It was basically a declaration of love, but neither of them felt like that it was. It still wasn't official. Tristana's caring smile was through the roof, making Teemo happy as well.

"That's sweet." Tristana was capable to say. Then, without realizing it herself and surprising Teemo, her hand shot up almost instinctively and grabbed Teemo's arm, her palm melting straight into Teemo's fur. She felt that he was surprised, the fur on his body spiking up a little. Because of this, she loosened her tight grip, now leaving a soft touch.

"You were going to tell me something earlier this night." She said curiously. "What was it?"

"Oh, well… uhm…" Teemo said, remembering that moment. She felt him tense up, which was a good sign for her. Teemo didn't hesitate as much this time, not taking as long before beginning to answer.

"I was going to ask if I've ever told you -"

"You guy's should get some sleep too! There's something I want to show you tomorrow!" A VERY familiar voice yelled in, obviously tired which made that even more annoying. Teemo and Tristana's bodies cringed at his voice, crushing the moment for the second time that night.

"SHUTUP RUMBLE!" They both yelled out annoyed. There was no response, hopefully meaning that he got the message. They turned to each other, this time both looking disappointed.

"I - I should!" Tristana said, referring to sleep. Teemo, closing his eyes, nodded sadly. Tristana's shoulders slumped at her side as she got up. She slowly walked out of Teemo's room, closing the door behind her she heard the exhausted and saddened sigh by Teemo, making her even more disappointed and mad at Rumble. But still for that one moment… they both could feel it. There was something there. A feeling that now became a connection between the two. She could feel it, even as she walked to the guest room in Teemo's house, which was right next to his room. Closing the door behind her and plumping herself down on the bed, the thought raced through her mind. Together, thoughts roamed through both of their minds as they lay, staring up at the ceiling. Still questions remained, and feelings to be expressed. But now… it was all these feelings.

_"I'm so stupid! I should've just told her that I love her!"_

_"It's there. I know he wants to say it… but I'm afraid to say it too! I should just tell him that I love him!"_

* * *

**Wow Rumble... you are such a buzzkill XD.**

**Am I delaying it too long? If so I'm sorry, that's why there's going to be a Chapter 3 ;). But for now, you may have noticed that it took a while to come back out. And that is because school is back in session... aww :(. Anyways, this means that I'm not going to get chapters out as fast as I could before, but will still put the most effort I can into them. Hopefully this chapter was enough to fill your love-crazed yordle adventures today, as I will be rotating between Final Spark and Only You in terms of story development. They may take a while to finish, but it will totally be worth it. Anyways, thank you all for reading this chapter. Chapter 12 of Final Spark is what I'm going to be working on next, so keep an eye out for that. In the meantime, go read some other stories that you find interesting, they may just make you smile ;). Thank you all!**


End file.
